The present invention relates to surgical devices, and particularly to dual-use suturing device for suturing a wound induced from a celioscope surgery.
The celioscope surgery discussed in present invention is a surgery which forms three small openings on the belly of a patient for placing a celioscope and a surgical knife. In that, another end of the celioscope is connected to a screen for presenting the positions of the surgical knife and the interior of the patient""s body. Before performing the surgery, the belly of the patient must be filled with carbon dioxide so as to form an air layer between the skin and the internal organs. After the surgery is completed, the gas must be drawn out. Then a wire needle with suturing wires attaching therein and a hooked needle are pierced into the muscle around the wound, wherein the two needles inserting into the skin are expanded at the distal end, as illustrated in FIG. 4. Therefore, the cured skin will have a smooth surface.
However, the skin of human body is formed by a layer of derma S, a layer of lower skin S1 and a layer of outer skin. The wound from the celioscope surgery is very small and the wire needle and hooked needle pierce into the skin as a form illustrated in FIG. 4 (the inclination can not be well controlled). As a doctor desires to suture a wound, the hands of the doctors must pinch the two needles. However, there is no place for the doctor to push forwards or pull backwards the needles so that the operation is difficult. If the operation is performed reluctantly, it has a possibility of 10% that carbon dioxide will generate in the belly so that hernia occurs. As a consequence, a further surgery is needed for drawing the carbon dioxide out of the body. However, this is an unnecessary operation and a danger is possibly induced.
Therefore, in the conventional celioscope surgery, the doctor adheres a medical tape on the wound so as to avoid hernia. However, this will slow the cure process and the patient will feel uneasy at the portion around the wound. The cured skin will not be smooth and sarcoma will generate around the wound so as to present an unpleasant outlook.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a dual-use suturing device for suturing a wound induced from a celioscope surgery, wherein The dual-use suturing device for suturing a wound induced from a celioscope surgery is formed by a needle positioning seat, an auxiliary positioning device at a lower end of the needle positioning seat, and an upper cover buckled to the needle positioning seat, the positioning piece at the top of the auxiliary positioning device is buckled to the embedding groove at a lower end of the needle positioning seat. The guide holes of the needle positioning seat is inclined so that the needles T and P can be inserted into the periphery of a wound. Moreover, by the gaps, 12 mm and 15 mm, of the guide holes of the needle positioning seat, the auxiliary positioning device can be buckled with the embedding groove by the positioning piece thereof along a horizontal position or a vertical position. Thereby, it can be used for a larger wound (15 mm) or a small wound (12 mm).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-use suturing device for suturing a wound induced from a celioscope surgery, wherein the hollowed portions of the guide trenches of the auxiliary positioning device provide clamping spaces at two sides of the auxiliary positioning device. Thereby, the wire needle and hooked needle are guided by the guide holes of the needle positioning seat and then inserts into the periphery of a wound. When it is necessary to suture the wound, the whole suture device for assisting the needles to insert into the periphery of the wound is drawn out. Then two clean auxiliary positioning devices are used to clamp the wire needle and hooked needle so that the hand of the doctor can pinch the needles. The non-hollowed portions at the upper side of the guide trenches of the auxiliary positioning device are exactly formed as resisting portions for resisting against the needles. Thereby, as the doctor sutures the wound, the needles can be pushed and resisted so as to perform the operations of moving forwards and pulls backwards. As a result, the wound can be sutured easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.